gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
John's life
My name is John " Helmbatten " Clubheart. I was born 1770 on the now haunted Ravens Cove. I lived a happy and amazing life with my mother and father ( the Clubhearts ). Until one sunny day, when I was playing with my pet raven, Jeff, the sky started to turn green and dark. Black clouds rolled in and that's when we got scared. It was Jolly Roger coming for El Patrons weapons. I hid inside my home with Jeff. As we hid I heard Jolly Rogers evil cackle. I was only 19 then but I could really fight. That's when I heard banging on the door. I grabbed my fathers prized Seven Seas cutlass and my mothers Volley pistol. That's when skeletons broke the door down. I drew my sword and defeated all of them, then put the door back up. After a while I heard the destruction stop. Then I went outside and found everything destroyed and my mother and father gone. I thought I was the only human left. But then as I was running towards my fathers ship, the Siren Raider, I spotted a young girl but I didn't stop to say hello. I swam to the light galleon and sailed to an island called Tortuga. I sailed for 6 weeks. When I reached Tortuga it was the crack of dawn. It was crowded there. I didn't have any money so I slept on the dock in a crate. The next morning I woke up being carried to jail. I didn't know what was going on. I looked at a piece of paper one of the guards was holding and on there was a man who looked just like me. I didn't catch his name though. When I was thrown in jail i noticed the same girl that was across the jail in another cell was the one on ravens cove i saw. But then the guards threw another man into my cell. He was my age. He said his name was Cameron. I introduced my self. We had to escape. So we came up with a plan to escape that night. When night fell and everybody was asleep, I drew my dagger and picked the lock. The door opened. But 3 navy guards came and Cameron drew his dagger. We both took one but slicing their necks, then we stabbed the third won in the stomach. Then we look out the doors and saw 2 navy guards on each side of the doors guarding the doors. We slammed the doors open and knocked out the guards. When they woke up they were stripped to their Boxers and we had their clothes and bayonets. They were tied to a tree where they could not escape. Then we set off to find the amazing pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow. When we found him he said he would help us but we had to do him a favor. We had to recover info from Fort Charles. So we dressed like the guards and set sail for port royal. When we got to Fort Charles, the officer thought we were new guards. So we trained as navy guards for 5 months. on month 6 i saw the girl and her friend from the jail walk out. I witnessed them about to be hung as well as another man by the name of David Light. We watched as a Raven swoop down and unlock them. Then hundreds of ravens swooped down and released the prisoners. We watched the battle and started shooting with our bayonets. That's when Lord Cutler Becket came out of nowhere and asked us what we were doing. it was not long before he found out we were pirates. he ordered us to be hung immediately. But Cameron resisted and fought with all his might. But he was no match for Lord Becket. Lord Beckett killed Cameron right in front of me. Then I watched as his lifeless body fell off the top of Fort Charles. Anger and Hatred filled my body. And I drew a sword. I fought Beckett with all my might. He slashed my arm and kicked me off the top of Fort Charles. As I plummeted to the ocean i thought that this was the end of me. But then I landed on a ship. It was abandoned. Then I noticed it was the Siren raider. It was now a Galleon. I sailed to Tortuga and found Jack Sparrow again. I gave him the info he needed. Then he helped me become a pirate. After about 16 years of living on Tortuga I was 35. Then I met a Lad around my age by the name of Capt. Skull X. He had a army called the Skulls Marines. He invited me to the army and I accepted. It was a great and loyal army. That's when the girl I kept seeing everywhere joined. Her name was Aplentia ( Tia for short ). We became good friends. My motto is " Catch me if you can! " Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO